Welcome To Death Circus!
by skittles342
Summary: Welcome to Death Circus! Where all your horrible nightmares come true! Onodera reads this on a flyer hanging on a random street post and remembers the rumors circulating about the sketchy circus, how people started disappearing and decides to check it out for himself. But what happens when all these rumors are true, and now he is trapped?


**A/N: another attempt to get back into writing, been totally busy but I got inspired by a roleplay I'm in right now for the plot of this story. Enjoy! :D I'm kinda iffy about posting this, but I guess I should just go ahead and try and see if I should continue, please review.**

**This will start out as rated T, but knowing me, it WILL go up!**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, dark themed, completely AU and there may be some slight OOCness.**

**Welcome To Death Circus!**

'Welcome to Death Circus! Where ALL your nightmares come true!'

Onodera Ritsu scrunched his face at the flyer in his hands, his brown head tilted as he reread the slogan over and over again. So this was the circus that had the whole damn town talking? The flyer consisted of spooky faces, the title in bright white, and pictures of what had to be some of the performers, though their appearances were a bit odd… He's heard rumors about this circus, everyone was saying how at every show, at least one person comes up as missing. People have apparently been disappearing ever since this circus came to town. Onodera didn't believe these ridiculous rumors at all, it had to be a coincidence… But still… Maybe he should check it out?

Onodera shrugged to himself before turning away from the flyer and walking off towards his work at Onodera Publishing. It seems to be an interesting enough circus, plus when he's there he could snoop around and prove that this circus was just like any other circus that comes to town, maybe a bit more creepy but nothing suspicious is going on, he knew that for sure!

As he walked into Onodera Publishing, Onodera Ritsu made the decision to go buy tickets for the show tonight. But little did he know, that this decision will change his life, forever.

Onodera pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he looked up at the entrance to the circus. He rubbed a hand over his forehead and sighed, maybe he shouldn't have come here… He kept getting this eerie feeling, as if he should turn and run away, climb back into his car, and drive back towards home. He couldn't believe how far away the circus was being held from town! Almost seven miles!

He shrugged it off and took a deep breath, no use in turning back now. He stepped towards the ticket booth to purchase his ticket, before entering Death Circus.

* * *

Takano Masamune had a headache.

The cause of this headache was Yokozawa freaking Takafumi, he isn't being cooperative right now, and neither is his pain of a boyfriend, Kirishima Zen. They stood in the tents, getting ready for tonight's show, the ringleader was trying to get everyone together, but how can he do so when his two clowns won't freaking cooperate!

"Yokozawa…" the Incubus gritted out, his honey eyes centered on the scowling demon as he slowly continued, "We're on in five minutes… Why aren't you not dressed?"

Yokozawa crossed his arms, "Because being dressed up as a clown is degrading! And embarrassing!" the man snapped, narrowing his smoky eyes as he continued, "The only reason we even got into this circus business was to get more… Food."

Takano growled, his black hair shifting and swishing side to side, falling over black horns that grew out the top side of his head as he said, "I know, but everyone else already has a part In the show, so can you PLEASE just get dressed to we can get this show over with and feed tonight?"

Yokozawa rolled his eyes, "Fine," he gave in.

Takano smirked, "Good boy," he teased him, earning a glare from the demon, as he reached over and pushed up the sides of Yokozawa's mouth, adding, "And smile! We don't wanna scare off tonights catch now do we?" he purred silkily, earning a swat from the clown before the male turned and stomped off to change into his clown suit and get his face make-up done.

Takano scanned the dressing tent, all the performers were already here, Hatori and Chiaki, the acrobats, also known as fearful demons that prey on the blood of others, Yanase Yuu sitting at his vanity mirror and leaning his elbow on the desk, holding his head up in his hand, glancing at the two men behind him with a small sigh, the poor vamp still isn't over his love for Chiaki. Though Chiaki was too dense to realize this. Yukina and the only other Incubus here, Usami Akihiko were both getting dressed, talking quietly amongst themselves. Usami had horns like Takano, except silver and buried in longish white hair. His boy toy, a soul eater named Misaki Takahashi and his knife swallowing friend, Shinobu, were practicing their routine silently.

"Where the fuck is Kisa, Miyagi, and Nowaki?" The ringleader grumbled, turning swiftly and leaving the tent as he fumed, "The show may not start for another half hour, but they better already be dressed if they want to fucking live!"

Honestly, it was so hard keeping Kisa, the siren, under his watch, the ebony haired male got into more trouble than the others with Takano, and it was common knowledge not to mess with the ringleader, so close to show night too. He found the three males in the eating tent, sitting at one of the benches and having a grand ol' time.

"And then… And then he said, 'Please don't kill me! I have a wife and family!'" Kisa was cracking a joke, while Nowaki and Miyagi were falling over each other laughing, "Oh man I love it when they beg! Then- Then he said, 'At least spare my daughter!' As if I'd let that little brat live!"

"EXCUSE ME," Takano gritted out, hands on muscular hips as the males died down their laughter, and turned their heads to look at the ringleader, "You guys need to get dressed! The show is starting in thirty minutes and none of you are dressed! Nowaki! Find Hiroki and practice your routine! Now!"

The blue eyed werewolf grumbled under his breath but got up and waved goodbye to find his boyfriend.

"You two," Takano turned to the other two males, who had fallen silent and were looking at him, "Get off your asses and get dressed!"

"AW c'mon Takano-san" Kisa groaned as he stood from the table, "The only reason we're doing this is to get some food."

"Yeah, we'll we don't want to give them a shitty show to go to either," Takano snapped in response as he pointed to the exit of the tent, "Dressing room. Now, or I won't hesitate to kick BOTH of your asses!"

Kisa and Miyagi nodded quickly as they scrambled to their feet and darted out the eating tent as fast as they could. Takano sighed and threw his arms up in exasperation as he went to go find the female vampires and see how they're holding up for tonight's show.

* * *

Onodera wandered around the inside of Death Circus, he spotted the big tent where the circus' will be held, but he noticed how there weren't a lot of people out. He'd come earlier then he intended to. He decided to do some before show snooping and walked around aimlessly, his big green eyes observing his surroundings.

It took him awhile to realize that he stumbled upon the performers trailers. His curiosity mounted as he straightened himself and peeked into one, relieved and both disappointed to find it empty. He peeked into the majority of the trailers but saw no performers, they were probably getting ready for the show. He tightened his scarf around his neck again and kept up the pace as he walked through the ring of trailers, before finding a single, big tent near the end where a light was shining from.

Curiosity lead him over to the tent. He reached over and grasped the tent fold, before slowly pulling it aside to see inside…

Inside, he saw what had to be the most bizarre thing he's ever seen before in his life. He blinkeed his big emerald eyes as he watched what seemed to be a tall man and two women standing by a rather large cage. Now that seemed to be normal, but when he got a better look at what was in the cage, he felt a shiver run up his spine. There was a strange creature, it wasn't a lion or a tiger, it was shaped like a wolf, but much much bigger and more fearsome. He felt shaky just standing there and looking at it. It's fur was a midnight black, and its eyes were the color of blood. He held in a gasp as the creature turned his head and it's eyes met Ritsu's.

At that moment, Ritsu knew that all the rumors being said about this circus was true. That there was indeed something wrong going on at this freaky place, and now he has to get out. NOW.

All senses screaming to run as the three people turned, Ritsu spun around to book it, but before he could go anywhere, a dark haired figure cut off his path. A shriek spilt from his lips as he raised his eyes to see the most handsome man he's ever seen. Deep honey brown eyes, a perfectly sculpted face and body, long darkish hair. But he had horns on the top of his skull, and he wore many jewels on his chest, and judging by the clothes he wore, he was defiantely the ring leader.

Ritsu backed away, but the man's left hand shot out and snatched Ritsu's wrist, his hold almost crushing. Ritsu didn't alow himself to cry out as the man grinned evilly and said masochistically, "You've seen too much."

* * *

– **Incubus – **

**1. An imaginary demon or evil spirit supposed to descend upon sleeping persons, especially one fabled to have sexual-intercourse with humans during their sleep.**

**2. A nightmare. **

**3. Something that weighs upon or oppresses one like a nightmare.**

**-Siren-**

**In Greek mythology, the ****Sirens** (Greek singular: Σειρήν _Seirēn_; Greek plural: Σειρῆνες _Seirēnes_) were dangerous and devious creatures, portrayed as femmes fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island.


End file.
